He's Mine
by FoxyKittyKat
Summary: 80% chance I would do this.


"I finally get to meet senpai" said Kat. "Stop calling him that" said Jarell. "But he's my senpai, my only senpai, he gives me…" "No more of that stupid song" said Jarell. "I'm too excited to meet him" said Kat. "You never saw him right?" said Jarell. "If I did, I forgot" said Kat. "Well… what do you think he looks like?" said Jarell. "He is a strong muscle man with 12-pack abs, his long hair would be flowing through the wind, his voice would be smooth and…." Jarell is laughing uncontrollably. "What?" said Kat. "Y-Yeah, he totally looks like that" said Jarell. "Can you focus on the road" said Kat. "Adelais would be heartbroken if I were to die right here" said Kat. "I would be…..not caring" said Jarell. Kat pouts. "So where are you going?" said Kat. "I'm going to go pick everyone else up from the airport tomorrow" said Jarell. "Did you already book a hotel for tomorrow?" said Kat. "Yes but you are going to have to stay with...Adelais…" said Jarell. Jarell hears screeching and giggling in the back. "Please, control yourself" said Jarell. "I get to stay with senpai, alone, for a day!" said Kat. "I should of just left you at the convince store then come and get you tomorrow, or just leave you there until we go home" said Jarell. "I would of tracked Adelais and use any means necessary to get to him" said Kat. "You are such a psycho" said Jarell. "I would of killed you already if I was one" said Kat. "Sure…" said Jarell. "Maybe I am planning to kill you right now" said Kat. Jarell swerves the car making Kat hit her head. "Ow...fine, I'll stop" said Kat.

They arrived at Adelais's house. "No one should be here right?" said Kat. "Maybe police officers coming to arrest you" said Jarell. "Ok, no ones there" said Kat. "Adelais will drive you to the hotel, its room number 420" said Jarell. "Got it" said Kat. Jarell and Kat said their goodbyes and Kat walked up to the door. "Finally get to meet senpai" thought Kat. Kat knocks on the door and someone opens the door. "Are you ummmm… Kat?" said the person. "Yes, where is Adelais" said Kat. "Right here" said Adelais. "Oh…" said Kat. "What?" said Adelais. "You look better than I imagined" said Kat. "Thanks?" said Adelais. Kat walks into the house and sees someone sitting down. "Who is that?" said Kat. "Oh, that's Seth" said Adelais. Kat knows about how close Seth and Adelais are. Support and ADC is a big bond. "He just got here" said Adelais. Seth looks at Kat. He knows what Kat came here to do. "Oh, hi Kat" said Seth. "Hi" said Kat. "No one told me that someone else would be here" said Seth. "Not me either" said Kat. They turned to Adelais. "Sorry, I couldn't decide of who to stay the night so I said both of you can stay" said Adelais. "Well, that's kind of you Adelais" said Kat. "Awww, thanks" said Adelais. "Well, I thought it was very, very, grateful of you" said Seth. "See, we can get along fine with just the 3 of us" said Adelais. "Yeah…" said Seth and Kat. "So, what do you guys want to do?" said Adelais. "We can play league of legends" said Seth. "I only have 1 computer" said Adelais. "I brought a laptop, we should play bot lane together" said Seth. "Or, we ALL can play some COD Black Ops III" said Kat. "I always wanted to play that game" said Adelais. "But, we could play league" said Seth. "Seth, we can play league any day so lets play COD" said Adelais. "Oh, OK" said Seth. Seth stares at Kat and Kat stares back at Seth. "What are you two doing?" said Adelais. "I was just looking out of the window" said Kat. "I was looking at the door" said Seth. "OK...let's play COD" said Adelais. They played many matches together. "Kat, you are so good at this game" said Adelais. "Thanks Adelais" said Kat. Kat grins at Seth. "Nothing compared to my support skills at League" said Seth. "Only thing you are supporting is you constantly dying to me" said Kat. "You can tell Kat is a COD player" said Adelais. "You can tell that I am going to easily rekt her" said Seth. "1v1 me scrub" said Kat. "Bring it on" said Seth. Kat ends the game and kicks Adelais out. "Hey, I still wanted to play" said Adelais. "Not now Adelais, I am going to put this kid in his place" said Kat. "Which is above you" said Seth.

Seth and Kat been playing for hours, constantly name calling each other. "Wait, where is Adelais?" said Kat. Kat and Seth looks around. "He ditched us" said Seth. They both got up and looked further around. "This is your fault" said Seth. "No, you was jealous of me and Adelais being together forever" said Kat. "Please, I knew Adelais longer than you" said Seth. "Then how I am closer to him for such a short time" said Kat. "You want to go?" said Seth. "I came prepared for this moment" said Kat. Kat went into her bag and drew out 2 swords. "Are you crazy?" said Seth. "It's metal but it won't cut" said Kat. Kat threw a sword at Seth and Seth catches it. "Lets settle this once and for all" said Kat. "You can't defeat me, I am stronger than you" said Seth. "Lets see about that" said Kat. Kat and Seth start swinging swords at each other. "Stop already, Adelais is mine" said Kat. "No, he is mine" said Seth. Adelais walks into the room. "What the () are you two doing?" said Adelais. They both stopped and stared at Adelais. "We...ummm.." said Seth. "Stuff" said Kat. "Well, keep it down, I'm playing League with Jarell" said Adelais. Jarell walks out of Adelais room. "Oh hey guys" said Jarell. Kat and Seth didn't say a word. "Thanks for letting me borrow the laptop, Seth" said Jarell. "I'm going to go start the queue" said Adelais. Adelais went back into his room. "What are you doing here Jarell?" said Seth and Kat. "You know, hanging with my best friend" said Jarell. Jarell grins. "While you guys was having your competition, I came through the backdoor and played League with Adelais. Bot….Lane…" said Jarell. Seth gasps. "Also, I brought my COD Black Ops III to play zombies with Adelais" said Jarell. "But, I was going to do that…" said Kat. "Adelais invited me to stay the night here again to play some more COD" said Jarell. "You tricked us" said Kat. Jarell laughs. "It was easy knowing you two would fight over Adelais" said Jarell. "Seth, you know what we must do" said Kat. "Already, thought of doing that" said Seth. Seth and Kat raised their swords. "Oh, forgot about the swords" said Jarell. Adelais comes out of the room. They all stopped and looked at Adelais. "What?" said Adelais. Adelais was wearing a clown costume. "I'm done with Adelais, heading to the hotel" said Jarell. "Take me with you" said Kat. "Don't leave me behind" said Seth. "Come on guys, its just a costume" said Adelais. They all left. "Guys?" said Adelais. Adelais heads back to his room. "I need to stop putting this thing on" said Adelais. Adelais gets on top of his bed and starts to jumping on it.


End file.
